Flight Chapter 1
by teamcalzona
Summary: This is set during the season 8 finale from the point of view of the plane crash victims.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic on here. I have more on Tumblr. The link is in the bio.

When Arizona woke up, she realized that she wasn't at home. Where was she? In the distance she could see Cristina running to the place where Lexie was. She could hear the growls of wild animals and Cristina trying to fight them off of Lexie, but it was too late. Looking down at her lap she could see Mark still sleeping, along with everyone else but Cristina and herself. When you're in the woods for 4 days, you have time to think. She thought about Callie and how she was doing. She was probably worrying herself sick at the thought of the love of her life being trapped in the wild. Arizona snapped back to reality and could feel tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She heard Meredith start to groan along with Derek and everyone else who were just waking up. Mark fidgeted in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Arizona didn't love Mark as much as her wife did, but she tried. She had begun to warm up to him and had finally accepted that _he _was Sofia's _father_. "Hey, Mark. Hang on. I'm sure they'll get us out of here soon." she assured him as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, Blondie. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Arizona looked down at him with sad eyes. "Yes you will be fine because you and I are going home together, and we're going to see Callie and Sofia." she said her voice breaking. Everyone had lost track of time and no one had a watch, and their phones didn't have service, so no one knew whether it was night or day. Arizona didn't want to have two people coming home in body bags, so she needed Mark to stay awake. As much as everyone wanted to sleep, they all had to stay conscious so they would all get home alive. Her mind wandered again and she thought about how worried her wife probably was about her and Mark getting home safe. She wondered if Callie had tried to contact them. She wondered if Owen knew they were lost in the woods. Just as she was thinking, Cristina came around and wanted to make sure that everyone was awake. "I want everyone conscious. Stay awake. Owen will come to find us soon. He has to know we're here." Cristina was trying to make everything seem like it was okay, but really it wasn't. Everyone knew what was going on, but they were still in shock. Lexie was dead and Mark was barely hanging on. Meredith looked over to Cristina with her sad eyes, "Cristina, I don't think he's coming. It's been 4 days already. If he hasn't found out we're gone by now, there's now way we'll be getting out of here." Arizona tried to believe that they would get out soon because not being able to see Callie or Sofia ever again would be the worst thing in the world. Thinking of that again, she began to sob and shake which made Mark jolt back awake. "Hey Robbins, what's the matter?" "We're not getting out of here. We'll never be able to see Callie or Sofia again! I can't stand not being able to hold my daughter or kiss my wife again. We have to get out of here now!" Derek got up and walked over to where Arizona and Mark were. "Owen is going to find us soon, he has to. There must be another chopper out here somewhere. They have to be looking for us." Just as he finished his sentence they heard a chopper overhead. Arizona looked at Derek with her Super Magic Smile "McDreamy." she said quietly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is chapter 2 of Flight and I enjoyed writing it. I never got any reviews of chapter 1, I just thought it would be better as a multi-chapter than a one-shot. There's only a tiny bit of Alex in here because it's mostly Calzona. I tried to have it make sense, so if it doesn't just talk to me and I'll figure it out. I appreciate feedback. Enjoy! xx

The hum of the MRI machine was very familiar to Arizona. She looked around and realized this wasn't SGMW, they were in Idaho at Boise Memorial. Moments later when she was lying in the bed, she overheard Owen talking to another doctor about her leg. The curtain flew open the minute Arizona heard the word "amputation". "Show me those. Show them, to me," she shouted as Owen handed her the scans. Looking at the scans she realized there was only one person who would know what to do. "I withhold consent. I withhold consent before you drug me or sedate me. I give nobody permission to cut off my leg, and certainly not some yahoo in dump-truck Idaho. I want to go home to Callie, she'll know what to do. Just take me home." Callie was the one person, beside Sofia, that she wanted to see right now.

As Callie examined Arizona's leg she caught a giant smile spreading across her wife's face. "What's with you? You're a bit too happy." Callie said with a slight laugh "Oh I'm just glad to be back with you and not stuck in Idaho. How am I looking? Be honest, Calliope." she said, smile fading slowly. "You look amazing, and your exam wasn't bad either." Callie said earning a playful nudge from her wife. "Calliope, I'm being very serious." "So am I." Arizona looked at her with a serious face. "How is my infection? Any improvements?" "You don't need to worry about that right now, baby. Just worry about resting up. Lay your head down and go to sleep. I'll be here for you when you wake up." Callie said pressing a kiss to her wife's temple. "Ok, Calliope." she said sleepily. Callie stroked her hair until she fell asleep and then slowly stood up and quietly walked out of the room.

Alex Karev walked over to the nurses station and spotted Callie standing there, chart in her hands. "Hey. Uh, how's Arizona? Is she still doing okay?" she looks up from the chart and groans "She's sleeping right now. You don't need to worry about her anymore, I'll take care of her. I always do. She'll be fine, Karev." "I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I'm going to Hopkins tonight. I leave in 4 hours." Callie raised her eyebrow "You're leaving her? You're her best and only student. She loves you, and if you leave now she'll never forgive you. Think about it." Alex looked at her with a guilty look on his face. "Now I really feel like a jerk. I didn't mean to make her so mad. That should've been me on that plane." "If you want to talk about it, talk to her." Callie said over her shoulder while she walked down the hall._ Man, I really was a jerk. I've got to go talk to her._ Alex thought to himself as he ran off to find the Peds Surgeon.

As Arizona lay in her hospital bed, she thought about Karev and why she was in this mess. Just as she was about to fall back asleep, Alex walked into the room. "Hey, Robbins. How are you? Does it hurt? Is there anything I can do?" "Callie took care of me. I'm fine. There's nothing you need to do." "Well can't I-" "Did you hear me? I said I'm fine." Arizona snapped as she turned away from Alex. "Well I'm going then." he said as he silently walked out. As he got out the door, he didn't understand what he had done wrong. "What did I do to make her so mad?" he thought outloud. He decided to stay here and postpone Hopkins until she was ready to talk to him again.

Callie was exhausted from her long day. The only thing she wanted to do was sit with Arizona and sleep. As she walked toward the attending's lounge her pager went off. She panicked when she saw it was Arizona who paged her. "Arizona? Baby are you okay?" Callie asked looking around her wife's hospital room. "Callie, I'm fine. Come over here." she said moving over to make room for Callie. "Have you picked up Sofia yet? I've missed both my girls." "I haven't picked her up yet. I was just going to do that before you paged me." Callie said laying down next to her wife. She loved the feeling of Arizona next to her and knowing that she was with the love of her life. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and linked their fingers together. "I've gotta get Sofia." Callie said moving to get up. Arizona whined and pulled her closer, "Can't somebody else go get her? I've missed you." Arizona said looking at Callie with the puppy dog eyes. "I'll page Cristina and tell her to go get her." Callie said reaching for her pager. "Thank you." Arizona said giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Callie shifted back into the bed and gave Arizona's hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you, Callie." Arizona said turning to look into Callie's big brown eyes. "I love you too, Arizona." Callie said giving her wife a warm kiss. Just as they pulled away from each other Owen walked into the room carrying Sofia in his arms. "Look it's your mommies." he said pointing to Callie and Arizona. "Hey, baby girl." Callie said as Owen carried Sofia over and handed her over to the two women. "How are you feeling?" He asked Arizona "Oh, I'm just wonderful now." she said smiling at her favorite girls. "That's great. I'll see you guys tomorrow." he said before turning to leave. "Thanks, Owen." Callie said smiling warmly as he walked out of the room. "Give me the kid." Arizona said holding her arms out for Sofia. Callie chuckled and gave Sofia to her wife. She couldn't help but smile at the interaction between her wife and their daughter. Callie was going to tell her wife that she needed to take Sofia home, but she thought it was better to just let them be for now.


End file.
